


Ga i gan coffi ac un te, os gwelwch chi'n dda?

by lwcibarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, Gen, Steve Gets Caffienated
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwcibarton/pseuds/lwcibarton
Summary: Dw i wedi ysgrifo hyn i ymarfer y Gymraeg.Maen Steve a Tony yn siop goffi...





	Ga i gan coffi ac un te, os gwelwch chi'n dda?

Maen Steve a Tony yn mewn siop goffi. Mae Tony yn ofyn cwestwn. "Ga i gan coffi ac... un te."  
  
Mae Steve yn edrych yn ddryslyd. "Wyt ti'n prynu gan coffi?"  
  
Mae Tony yn nodio. "Yr holl goffi aga i chi oherwydd yr super serwm. Mae'n gwneud y coffi yn gweithio minws gant o bŵer."  
  
Mae Steve yn meddai "Ac y te?"  
  
Mae Tony yn nodio eto. "Dw i'n tria rhywbeth newydd."  
  
Mae Steve yn gwylio'r barista yn gwyneud yr gan coffi. "Dw i ddim yn gwybod beth sy'n fwy hurt."  
  
Mae Tony yn syllu'n ddig ar cwp. "Y te."


End file.
